


some very late celebrations

by MS_Hikari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, first time posting anything here so basically i have no idea what i'm doing, im very uncreative, n you dumbass you landed in pasio on christmas eve how did you not account for this, oh my god this is so late im sorry, overused joke is overused, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari
Summary: disaster gays celebrate the holiday even though christmas was two weeks ago and oh my god im so sorryrating for language
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	some very late celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> \- I made an entire account for this  
> \- it also took me 30 minutes to muster up the courage to post this  
> \- I happen to be working on a Pokemon Black and White fancomic right now, and in case anyone here knows about that, this isn’t in continuity for my comic. It’s more in line with post-The Ideal Formula (the PokeMas event) with, like, two Mix Into Grey elements tossed in  
> \- Seriously, anyone who knows me from my DeviantArt account has had to deal with me gushing over the PokeMas event for the last two weeks so it’s kind of inevitable I eventually made this  
> \- i promise i'm actually working on mig  
> \- i like to think my writing is better than this, this is basically the cheesiest thing I've ever made

Continuing to fail at holding back snickers, Hilbert intertwined the last bit of ribbon through the soft mop of tea green and smiled.

“There you are!” Hilbert exclaimed, blindly grabbing at the table next to them to get the hand mirror. He practically shoved it into N’s hands, determined to see his reaction as soon as possible.

N let out a groan wearing a look that just _screamed_ ‘why did I let you do this’ and raised the mirror up to his face. His eyes widened upon seeing the result---his hair was now completely smothered in different Christmas tree decorations, lines of lights and ribbons strewn throughout and tiny locks braided to hold small ornaments, creating a pretty yet absolutely ridiculous image.

“...You’re going to blackmail me with this, aren’t you,” N stated, more like a fact than a question.

Hilbert let out a snicker again. “What?! Of course I’m not! And come on, it looks cute.”

“It’s very uncomfortable.”

“Well, what do they say?” Hilbert started. “Beauty is pain.”

Holy fuck, that might’ve been the corniest thing he’d ever said in his life.

“...Please just take the picture and get this all out of my hair.”

Hilbert cracked another smile and flicked on his Xtranscvier. “Whatever you say, Mr. Party Pooper.”

N let out a snort. “You’re starting to sound a lot like your sister and I don’t like it.”

Hilbert shrugged and started adjusting his Xtranscvier to get a good shot of N. He figured he wouldn’t tell him to smile, grumpy N with Christmas décor in his hair looked a lot funnier anyway. And cuter. “Christmas is just kinda...I dunno. No matter who you are, it just kind of lifts your spirits and makes you happier. I’m guessing they didn’t celebrate Christmas in Team Plasma?” The _click_ of the Xtranscvier was heard as the photo was taken.

N shook his head. “Barely even mention of it.”

Hilbert let out a groan, his mood almost immediately being dragged down by the mere thought of...him _._ “Ghetsis is an asshole.”

N remained silent for a moment, before cracking a smile himself, one tainted with somberness. “He’s...done some unsavory things.”

Hilbert’s smile saddened as he walked over and planted a light kiss on N’s forehead. “I’m not going to let that bastard drag the mood down. Come on, let’s get all that out of your hair and then we’re going on that sappy movie marathon.”

N looked up to him, happiness in his smile returning. “...With hot cocoa?”

“With hot cocoa.”

“You picked up the Pokemon-friendly type, right? Zekrom’s been telling me they really want to try it for the first time.”

Hilbert nodded. “You bet.”

Even if N was only going to be staying on Pasio for a couple months, Hilbert couldn’t have been more grateful to get to have this time with him.

\---

“Oh my _Arceus._ ”

Hilda made no attempt to hide her laughter, having to lean on her Emboar for support so she didn’t practically fall down. Rosa stood next to them, dressed in the same velvet hooded dress she wore last year (though for some reason it was different color now?), laughing alongside her. Even Cheren of all Arceusdamn people was having trouble not showing his amusement. N’s entire body was flushed over in a harsh red, and the chilled air of Centra City probably wasn’t helping, either.

“You actually convinced him to DO that?!” Hilda could barely even get the words out, being slurred into high pitched shrills. “Jungle Boy, you’re a national treasure.”

N grumbled, lacing his arm around Hilbert’s, gripping his hand. If there was any consolation, Zekrom seemed to be as annoyed as he was. “...And that's the only time he will convince me to do that.”

Cheren’s stoic façade finally broke and he let out a chuckle. “I’m sure it will be.”

Rosa’s laughing finally died down and she looked up, tears still forming at the corner of her eyes. “Gotta agree with Cheren on this one…”

N let out another groan, this one much more exaggerated than the last one, and he tightened his hold on Hilbert’s hand. In return, he let out a soft laugh, burying his face in N’s scarf.

“You looked cute in that and you know it,” Hilbert teased, voice muffled through the fabric.

Hilbert couldn’t see N’s face, but he had a feeling he was smiling. His voice melted to a hushed whisper. “Eh, maybe...you’ll still always be cuter as Furbert though.”

“ _Ohmyarceusitoldyoudontcallmyhalloweencostumethat._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> \- congrats you made it to the end i'm so sorry i made you suffer through that  
> \- Yeah, as I said before, I did put in a couple MIG things. Hilbert and Hilda being siblings and the phrase 'Jungle Boy' are basically automatic things for me at this point that I just associate with Black and White in general, I couldn't help myself  
> \- Yeah, I put in an allusion to Rosanta's EX outfit, which I already forgot looked like  
> \- I now have the headcanon that N coined the phrase 'Furbert'.  
> \- and yes I will take every opportunity I have to bring up Furbert  
> \- this was actually WAAAAAAY longer than I thought it would be, I thought it was going to be maybe 200 words but it just spiraled out of control and you got this  
> \- honestly the only thing I regret not putting in is a full petty argument between N and Cheren because I can never get enough of petty arguments between N and Cheren  
> 


End file.
